Disturb
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. La manera en la que Kirtash siempre le había molestado tenía una finalidad, enfadarlo y pelear. Siempre había sido así, por mucho que Victoria lo negase. Sin embargo ahora Jack se sentía perdido. Kirtash/Jack.


Disclaimer: Memorias de Idhun no me pertenece, es de la gran Laura Gallego, yo no podría escribir algo así de bueno.

Pues aquí va mi primer fic de esta trilogía. Estoy tan contenta de haber escrito finalmente un fic de Kirtash y Jack (no pienso llamarle Christian, ese nombre me recuerda a los gamberros que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida (sí, la mayoría se llamaban Cristian -.-).

Bueno, que me enrollo y lo que he contado no le interesa a nadie. Así que sin nada más que decir, les dejo con el one-shot.

**Disturb**

La manera en la que Kirtash siempre le había molestado tenía una finalidad, enfadarlo y pelear. Siempre había sido así, por mucho que Victoria lo negase. Sin embargo ahora Jack se sentía perdido. Los comentarios de Kirtash le seguían sacando de quicio, pero era distinto, totalmente distinto a como era antes. Ya no había ese odio en sus palabras y sus réplicas carecían de la ira anterior. Además, había una pasión oculta en todas las palabras que se dedicaban que lo confundía.

Siempre había sido muy pasional, era innegable. Y con el medio shek, en todas las peleas, discusiones, o intercambio de palabras; había habido cierta pasión provocada por el odio. Pero ahora, aunque seguía habiendo ese sentimiento entre ellos, ya no era el que surgía del odio irracional. No, era una pasión que le hacía verle distinto, que le hacía olvidar su naturaleza de dragón y por lo tanto, también la naturaleza de Shek del otro.

Se sentía confuso por todo ello y muchas veces tenía que irse del lugar en el que se encontraban juntos, buscando un escape a todo aquello que sentía.

Y cuando su naturaleza volvía, algo dentro de él le gritaba que estaba mal. Que lo que sentía estaba mal. Y por mucho que le doliese a su mitad más instintiva, él quería más de aquello, por muy confundido que se sintiese.

Por eso había ido a buscar la compañía de Kirtash ahora que Victoria no estaba con él. Porque cada vez que no estaba con ella, y sabía que ella no estaba con él, sentía la necesidad de ir a ver a su némesis.

- ¿Has venido para quedarte, o te vas a ir en cuanto abra la boca? –preguntó el castaño con cierta burla en la voz.

Jack se sentó en el sillón que estaba libre sin decir nada.

- Mejor aún, vas a estar callado e ignorándome.

El tono era burlesco, pero de repente Jack notó que había cierta similitud con el tono que utilizaba con Victoria cuando le explicaba algo que era muy simple como para que la chica le preguntase qué significaba. En su voz había un deje de cariño.

- ¿Y tú, vas a callarte y dejarme descansar un rato? –replicó mirándole fijamente.

Él nunca había sido un chico fácil de leer, pero eso no le impedía intentarlo.

Kirtash puso los ojos en blanco.

- Tú no quieres descansar, sino te habrías ido a la habitación y no al salón –dijo el otro con una media sonrisa asomándose-. Has venido a molestarme.

- De molestar en esta casa te encargas tú.

Se sentía tan bien. A veces aquellas discusiones con Kirtash eran muy refrescantes y le sacaban de la rutina de chico bueno, para intentar buscar su lado más mordaz y siniestro, aunque no pudiese ser mucho porque carecía de maldad.

Vio como el otro preparaba una buena réplica, sin embargo no le dejó decir nada. Su parte más oscura se había apoderado de él, obligándole a hacer algo que sin duda nunca se habría atrevido a hacer, de no ser por aquel brillo en los ojos de Kirtash que le decían que disfrutaba tanto como él de aquellos momentos.

En un rápido movimiento se apoderó de su boca para darle uno de sus besos más pasionales y húmedos. Y se extrañó de sentir que el otro correspondía su beso, de manera más calmada pero con el mismo deseo.

Y en aquel beso se dio cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba Kirtash, lo que le atraían sus ojos azules como el hielo que antes le resultaban repulsivos por la frialdad que transmitían. Y también se percató de que él provocaba la misma sensación el otro.

Al separarse comprendió que estaba en la misma situación que Victoria. Les quería a los dos.

Jack se extrañó de que aquella revelación no le resultase demasiado sorprendente, porque debería serlo. No hacía demasiado tiempo sólo lo toleraba con cierto recelo, y de repente le besaba. Aquello debería causarle algo más que cierto placer. Quizás rechazo por besar al que siempre fue su enemigo.

- Ésto no me lo esperaba –sonrió levemente Kirtash.

- Ni yo –admitió Jack al que sus propias acciones le habían sorprendido.

- Siempre pensé que sería yo quien te besase.

Al escucharle no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que posiblemente significasen esas palabras.

- ¿Desde cuando…? –dudó unos segundos en cómo continuar la pregunta-. ¿Desde cuando tenías pensado… besarme?

Kirtash no pudo evitar sonreír por su reacción, cualquiera pensaría que segundos antes Jack se había lanzado sobre él sentándose en sus piernas para darle un pasional beso, bastante indecente.

- Desde el mismo momento en el que te hice sonrojar –contestó con soltura.

Kirtash recordaba ese momento con placer. Ver a Jack sonrojado, y que no fuese por Victoria, o por la ira que sentía al hablar con él, le gustó y le atrajo casi de la misma manera que le pasó con Victoria. Y al segundo siguiente de ver su sonrojo, se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en besarle.

- ¿Y por qué nunca lo has hecho?

El medio shek sonrió de medio lado.

- Estaba esperando a que estuvieses preparado. Temía que te fueses corriendo antes de que pudiese hacerte algo más.

Jack se sonrojó aún más al escucharle. ¿Por qué le insinuaba eso con tanta naturalidad? A él le costaba horrores aceptar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y le costaba más pensar en que pronto habría algo más. ¿Por qué Kirtash podía bromear con todo aquello?

- Deberías saber que tras aceptar que estaba enamorado de Victoria y que ella lo estaba de los dos, me sentí preparado para afrontar cualquier cosa –dijo como si le leyese la mente.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Eres muy obvio con tus expresiones.

El otro asintió, debería aprender un poco más de él y no permitir que todo el mundo supiese en lo que estaba pensando.

- En eso te pareces a Victoria, aunque si te consuela ella es más obvia.

Sí, en cierto modo aquello le consolaba.

- Y ahora volvamos a lo que nos interesa.

Jack sintió las manos de Kirtash rodearle la cintura, y fue entonces cuando se percató que se había sentado sobre sus rodillas. Iba a levantarse, pero el otro se lo impidió.

- Déjame.

- Lo estás deseando.

Sí, lo estaba deseando. Ahora que estaba sobre Kirtash y le había besado se había percatado de lo mucho que quería continuar, pero en cierta manera le parecía mal. Victoria debía saberlo antes… Pero antes de poder decir nada, un pensamiento maligno se cruzó por su mente. Podían hacerlo en aquel instante, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo. Victoria no se enfadaría, ni tan si quiera lo consideraría una traición, ni un engaño. Seguramente lo aceptaría todo y sonreiría feliz.

Sonrió entonces él y miró a Kirtash que le devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo que estaba pensando.

- Puede no perdonarnos por ésto –dijo el castaño.

- No creo, no cuando ella no sólo lo ha hecho en su cuarto, sino que se ha dedicado a clamar su amor en otros sitios menos indicados para ello.

Los dos asintieron. Descubrir esa extraña maldad en Jack era toda una sorpresa, seguramente se le habría pegado de él. Pero no le dio importancia, le gustaba esa faceta tan poco común en Jack. Además debía aprovecharse de aquello, ya que solía durarle muy poco rato.

Y por mucho que Jack quisiese hacerlo allí, no evitaba que se sonrojase y se sobresaltase a cada roce. Al menos al principio, ya que cuando empezaron a intimidar, mostró lo pasional que podía a llegar a ser alguien con el alma de un dragón.

Y en aquel momento ambos descubrieron lo distinto que era hacerlo con Victoria, que estaba en un punto intermedio. Cuando la chica se acostaba con Kirtash, ella era la apasionada; y cuando estaba con Jack, ella era la más calmada y la que más parecía dejarse hacer por el otro.

Con Jack, Kirtash vio lo que era ser instintivo y pasional. Con Kirtash, Jack supo lo que era la tranquilidad y el disfrutar sin prisas cada beso o caricia. Fue como hacerlo por primera vez, dejando que el otro descubriese su cuerpo, lo que le gustaba y lo que le hacía vibrar. Y fue Jack quien decidió ponerse arriba y permitir que Kirtash fuese el que le penetrase con delicadeza, amoldándose a su ritmo.

Ambos llegaron a la vez, habiendo disfrutado aquel momento lo máximo posible.

- Te quiero –dijo Kirtash robándole un beso antes de que se quitase de encima suyo.

- Yo también te quiero –le contestó Jack dándole un segundo beso más intenso.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, analizándose mutuamente. Pensando en las cosas que les atraían y les obligaba a quererse. Entendiendo por primera vez a la perfección a Victoria cuando les decía que nunca podría elegir a uno sobre el otro.

Estuvieron así varios minutos que se les hicieron eternos. Ninguno dijo nada, más centrados en disfrutar el momento.

Jack sintió como su naturaleza de dragón se removía en su interior. Aquello no era bueno y lo sabía. Y también sabía que Kirtash debía estar sintiendo lo mismo.

- Será difícil de llevar –dijo Jack.

El otro asintió.

- Sólo podremos sobrevivir si permanecemos los tres juntos.

Que bien lo sabían.

Sin decir nada más se levantaron y comenzaron a recoger las cosas.

- Déjame que te muestre como intimamos los sheks, tengo curiosidad por saber como es tu mente –comentó divertido Kirtash.

Jack le había escuchado a Victoria hablar sobre eso, y la verdad es que aún no le encontraba lo interesante a pasearse por un castillo, o palacio, o lo que fuese. Sin embargo, al escuchar la proposición de Kirtash se lo pensó mejor y aceptó su propuesta, no porque lo encontrase interesante, sino porque quería intimar más con él. Quería sentirse a él tan unido como lo estaba con Victoria.

Al terminar de recoger la ropa se cercioró de que no se dejaba nada incriminatorio por ahí. Se lo iban a decir a Victoria, pero no quería que la joven se encontrase con ninguna sorpresa por ahí tirada.

De repente se escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse. Los dos se miraron. Aquello no estaba en sus planes. Jack miró su reloj, llegaba más temprano que de costumbre.

- Hola, chicos –les saludó desde la entrada.

Ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio, aceptando que Victoria les iba a ver así, desnudos tras una buena sesión de sexo. Sólo esperaron que no fuese demasiado traumático para ella.

Al entrar y verles, Victoria parpadeó varias veces.

- ¿Mis ojos no me engañan? –preguntó mirándoles a ambos.

- Verás Vic… -empezó a decir Jack.

La chica se fijó en ambos. Kirtash parecía tomarse la situación de una manera más natural, como si no fuese extraño verlos a los dos desnudos y sudorosos tras haber tenido sexo, porque ella sabía que lo habían tenido. Jack, estaba rojo hasta las orejas, e intentaba cubrirse levemente, pese a eso no se mostraba arrepentido.

- ¡¡Sí!! –gritó sin poder evitarlo.

Los otros dos la miraron extrañados por aquella reacción.

- Gracias al anillo y a nuestra conexión sentí que algo estaba pasando, pero hoy estaba siendo distinto –dijo con una exultante sonrisa-. Y os encuentro así al llegar. Los dioses saben que hice bien al venir.

- ¿Qué?

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para eso, ni tan si quiera Kirtash.

Ella se abalanzó hacia ellos para abrazarles. Estaba segura de que algún día eso pasaría y, aunque al principio había temido que si ellos dos se daban cuenta de los sentimientos que se profesaban, la abandonarían, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que era imposible. Sus sentimientos por ella no cambiaron ni un ápice a lo largo de todo aquello.

Así que al verles así, sólo podía estar contenta al ver que ahora los tres serían inseparables.

Jack y Kirtash correspondieron el abrazo con ternura.

Ahora estarían juntos para siempre.

**Fin**

Pues eso fue todo, no es muy largo lo sé, pero no sabía como alargar más la idea sin que fuese repetitiva.

Ya sólo pedir un review con cualquier comentario que quieran hacer, es algo que siempre se agradece ^-^


End file.
